New Affairs
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: F4 set out to Russia through one of the hottest summers of the decade kidnapping Jan Di along the way. Pretty soon the scorching rays of the sun heat things up with the group. In more ways than one...
1. All Aboard

So here is the basics: Ji Hoo loves Jan Di. Jan Di, being weak is allowing herself to be yanked into Jun Pyo's arms. He kidnaps Jan Di and F4 head of to Russia through one of the hottest weeks of the year, and a new character will join them.

* * *

_He will have to drug me and carry me if he wants me aboard this plane. Get of now Jan Di!_

She pushed back against the claw that was steering her through the circular door of the jet, it sucked against the whistling air until it was locked tight. Jan Di took her place on the other side of Jun Pyo and Yi Jung.

A frustrated sigh lifted her fringe. The strands fell back down in despair, she preceded to look out the window.

_Bye Bye Korea, I hope everyone will be fine without me._

Ji Hoo smirked at her deflation as the corners of his mouth lifted into a rare smile he too began observing the world move around him. He wondered if a bird was ever sad, with views like this every day, fleeting the skies to any destination they wished, why would they be?

It took him a second to fix his eyes on her again. Jun Pyo had risen from his throne and aggressively placed an oversized sunhat over her eyes.

"You will need this."

Her face scrunched in protest, she clasped her hands around the straw and pulled it back, failing to preserve her fading authority in the situation.

A full grin overtook his face. He reserved his enjoyment of the situation by placing thick head phones over his ears.

After a comfortable flight, Jun Pyo's black silhouette rammed in front of the group, gleefully leading them like the male in a pack of lions. He looked far out of place sandwiched between colorfully dressed, crisp tanned bodies maneuvering through the street. Jan Di caught Yi Jung's wondering eye on a group of blonde girls frantically gossiping in sultry Russian accents.

They approached the hotel. The boys walked on ahead while Jan Di practically choked on the sea of gold that was drowning the place. Her mouth open, eyes wide, trying to take in the breathtaking sight of the lobby all in one viewing.

"Yah! Dry Cleaner! Gawk later, you have to unpack, make sure you wear your bathing suit under your dress. We are going to the beach."

Her lips twitched into a bewildered pout.

"Swi...Swimsuit? I didn't pack a..."

He smiled, turning on his heels and began walking away from her.

The flashbulb shone. She stormed after him.

"GU JUN PYO! I TOLD YOU IM NOT WEARING THAT! How many time did I take that out of my case? When did you put it back in?"

He met her with an arrogant smile. The others stood back and watched them bicker, highly entertained by them.

"They are like a married couple aren't they?"

Ji Hoo twinged.

"FORGET IT!"

"Then...how can you swim? If you wont wear a bathing suit?"

"Because I have a-"

He gazed at her angelically.

"Yah, Gu Jun Pyo...you didn't take anything _out_ of the case...did you?"

He put a exaggerated look on his face, as if he were thinking intensely.

"Yah!"

She began beating him with her little fists. Unexpectedly it hurt him a lot. He raised his arm weakly in defense.

"Ya-YAH! Stop that!"

He had no choice but to retreat toward his room, leaving her angry and puffing like a steam train.

Her attention drew toward Ji Hoo's calm aura in front of her. He took her case, she followed him.

There was no other way. That tiny little bikini was indeed the only swimwear she had in her case, Jun Pyo would never give her money for an athletes suit, and it would be to uncomfortable to ask Ji Hoo, Yi Jung or Woo Bin.

She threw herself back onto the double bed, sighing in defeat, once again.

_Ga Eul...where are you when I need you?_

She leaned forward. Something odd became apparent. There was a little white blur beside the dressing table.

She lay out the light weight t-shirt and shorts on the bed. The were designed for swimming and had a cute floral pattern on them, it was girly but not to barbie-doll, just what Jan Di would have chosen. The t-shirt was a plain white, no to see through and once again designed for swimming.

_Ji Hoo..._

He saved her. Again.

* * *

Feeling 100% more secure, she strolled into the lobby. Her legs were on show up to her thighs, but hey, Ji Hoo was not God.

Jun Pyo's face dropped in disappointment. It then reformed into his usual irritated expression.

"Yah, that wasn't in your case before! I would have seen it, how did you get that?"

She secretly thanked Ji Hoo as he stood directly behind the bellowing monster.

"Gu Jun Pyo...you dragged me half way across the world, left Ga Eul behind, never let me get one word in edgeways and now I am going to the beach with you. WHAT DOES IT MATTER WHERE I GET MY CLOTHES FROM?"

His attitude shrunk down into a shy little drop in the ocean which Jan Di swam.

"OK OK then, fine. Lets go."

Ji Hoo reluctantly followed the group. The feeling on someone watching them lay heavy on him from the moment they walked into the hotel. Like walking into a sandstorm he couldn't trudge his way out of. Looking round the hotel one last time, he failed to find the person tracking them.


	2. On Guard

"Aish! I told you it was in the front pocket of your suitcase! Go and get it...NOW!"

_Does he think he is my mother?_

Jun Pyo had warned Jan Di exactly eight times that they were going to a scorching hot beach, equally he told her not to forget the one thing that she would "Seriously" need the most...and what has she left behind?

Like an unruly child being punished, she trolled back to her room in shame to collect the missing sunblock. Jun Pyo grimaced behind her back.

"Honestly...where would she be without me?"

Ji Hoo challenged him.

"At home. Going to school and working. Like she always does."

"What? What fun is that?"

Deep crescents bore into Jun Pyo.

"Can you honestly say your idea of fun is the same as hers?"

He could not. A heavy silence filled the void as the group waited for Jan Di to return.

* * *

Jan Di had her head down the entire trudge back to her room. The shuffling of her feet dragging on the floor covered the sound of footsteps behind her. Limply she shoved the card into the activation lock and mooched in.

It then occurred to her she had felt someones presence behind her the entire time.

_Jun Pyo...Why has he followed me back here? Is he going to do something?_

Like an assassin about to attack, She glided along the wall and slid her head halfway back out the door, her eyes darted back and forth, left to right. Jun Pyo indeed was not on her tail, what she saw before her eyes was nothing but a pretty Russian girl walking down the hall.

She collapsed back into the comfort of her doorway, relieved she could avoid the burden of travelling with the rich at least for a few more minuets.

* * *

The stillness had died as Yi Jung and Woo Bin were now happily girl hunting while Ji Hoo went into his unknown world of thoughts. Jun Pyo grew more and more impatient.

"Aish! How long does it take to find a bottle of sun block. You think she would be soaking herself in it!"

Yi Jung practically spluttered his beverage all over his branded t-shirt.

"Yah Gu Jun Pyo, we all know you enjoy the thought of that but could you leave the images to yourself?"

While his friends teased him, Jun Pyo flushed with embarrassment.

"Yah YAH! You want to be on the next plane out of here?"

"Yes please."

Jan Di appeared before their eyes instantly.

"When did you get here?"

She smiled. Though how amused she was the group did not quiet know.

"OK now we are all back together lets go!"

Woo Bin took the initiative. Jun Pyo took one more dissapointed glance at her, taking in what he little he could see. He was going to murder whoever gave her those clothes.

Ji Hoo somberly trailed after the group. Fully aware of the daggers Jun Pyo was signaling to him.

Meanwhile, Jan Di was mortified to be in full earshot of Yi Jung and Woo Bins conversation about a topless beach.

_Please God tell me we aren't going there..._


	3. Pealing away the innocence

They were in fact...going to sunbathe at a topless beach.

OK technically it was not topless. But non family beaches were not exactly PG. Not just in Russia but all over the world, Yi Jung explained wisely to a mortified Jan Di. Her eyes burning through him as he stated so.

"But why do we have to go there?"

"Yah commoner, you think we are going to a place where little brats are crawling everywhere around you like ants? Screaming in your ears? Crying for their parents? Playing stupid games?"

Taken aback by his abusive roar, Jan Di stood wounded on the spot, pouting in defeat.

"I like kids..."

She tried desperately to ignore her own self image amongst the streaking vacationers swimming, frolicking and playing around her.

_Just get to the water Jan Di...its not like they are looking at you. So just don't look at them._

Suddenly the deep void of dread she had built up on the entire trip here washed away. It never occurred to her how simple the situation really was. She laughed at herself for being so ridiculous.

_Don't look at them and they wont look at you._

She inhaled calm, de-toxifying air and acted nonchalant as she trudged through the shallow turquoise pool in which she soon disappeared into rich blue

She sank her entire body through the crystallized deep royal surface to a blackened world of silence. Aside from her own arms spreading wide to power momentum, stillness was all she could feel around her. The freedom and tranquility was an entirely new experience she never though she could embrace in her wildest dreams.

It had to be said, if nothing else it was worth fighting through war with Jun Pyo and naked bodies to get to right where she was now. The stunningly beautiful ocean which she glided through was so much better than any pool she swam in.

Sadness dawned on her when she realized her body, despite her desperate pleas, was fighting against gravity and floating her to the waters cruel surface.

Like a drug, her addiction to being emerged in such a powerful state of happiness never lasted more than 30 seconds. The more she tried to hold her breath the more time she seemed to loose underwater.

_I will rest for a while then go back under..._

Being trapped into contemplating going back to shore, Jan Di tried to summon any way of staying out here forever.

_Maybe I will just let myself drown...?_

Actually, now she finally let herself come back up to reality, she discovered she was really a little to far out. She knew she would be fine but...Jun Pyo...

_Aniyo! Why are you even thinking of going back there just to make him feel at ease? That jerk spends his life getting what he wants, if he is that worried he will swim out here himself and ask if I'm alright. _

_Fat Chance._

Jan Di relished the new found freedom she had received. There was no School. No bullies. No work . No family and most importantly...

No. Jun. Pyo.

She glided back and forth between the cliffs extending from the now ant-like view of the beach. Her chest exerted happy giggles of liberty which rippled along the surface as she lay on her back, allowing the water to take her whever it wanted.

A hard impact brought her back to reality. She had bumped her head against the cliff.

_Wow... I really did let myself get deep..._

Beginning to feel slightly concerned for her safety herself, she decided to start heading back.

As she tried to swim, she sprung back like an elastic band. Her second attempt at movement saw the same result. She yanked her body repeatedly until she finally realized she was trapped on something underwater...


	4. The Bare Truth

Like bear in hibernation, Jun Pyo's hair spread wildly into fuzzy ringlets against his chaise. The heat of the sun had sent him into a coma like doze. He was completely oblivious to the teeny boppers staring at him in awe.

"Is that Gu Jun Pyo? And the F4? Ahh they are so handsome!"

A group of standard Russian beauty's stood in a shameless huddle barley a few feet away from the boys. Each one individually placed on their chaise like Gods on a throne.

"Some things never change, eh Yi Jung, Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo refused to acknowledge frivolous stalkers. The remaining conscious part of the group relished the attention. Woo Bin gave a complimentary wave to the girls. They soaked in the attention in loud, jittery sequels.

Gu Jun Pyo was more alert than the newcomers gave him credit before. In one sudden motion he was towering over them.

"Go...Away..."

They left. Shaking with fear in their little bikinis.

"A little harsh don't you think Jun Pyo?"

"What? Do they think we are some kind of show? We are guys on vacation. Not celebrity's at a signing!"

A rare motion activated from the corner of their vision.

"Ji Hoo...?"

"I'm bored here. I'm going for a walk."

Considering this was typical behavior of him the group gave him a casual send of and reverted back to lounging in the summer heat.

_Why did I even come out here?_

At first, like anything, these foreign experiences were fun. Going to new places with friends used to be a social norm that even Yoon Ji Hoo could conform to. But these days, when Jun Pyo drowned on his own power, and hormones overtook the girl inhaling twins. It was ultimately a lonely experience for Ji Hoo.

However one thing he enjoyed was being around Jan Di. He understood she wouldn't be to conversational at their current location. But knowing he could rescue her from Jun Pyo's leer gave both victims a sigh of relief.

He took a slow, meaningful stroll back to the hotel. He paced up the stairs passing several strangers who instantly recognized Ji Hoo, Ji Hoo would never care enough to give them a single glance.

The rejection of the red lights flashed a welcome glow as he was aloud into his own room. He needn't search for what he was looking for. He was dedicated to his guitar without an ounce of embarrassment. He had placed it as delicately as a baby in a crib on a portable stand by the balcony.

He made it half way across the suite when he heard a distinct voice drift from the space between the open door and the hall way.

"Please dont be here please dont be here please dont be here!"

A unidentifiable creature scurried past his room in a flash. It looked like a light pink crab huddled up in its shell scuttling along the shore.

His smile was confirmation of his initial thought that for reasons unmentionable, Jan Di had to make a mad dash for her hotel room. How or why it had happened well—why or how at all with Geum Jan Di?

It was either that or..this hotel didn't have as great a reputation as Jun Pyo was told.

Taking a calm, cautious walk to the unknown surroundings past his door Ji Hoo knew, even a situation as lucky as his ( alone with a certain girl he liked at a hotel with that certain girl in a questionable state of coverage ) he should stay far away, and as respectful as possible.

Her peered his head round the door and, sure enough. Geum Jan Di was convulsing as her shaky hand tried to negotiate the key lock.

* * *

_Shit._

It was her t-shirt. The one weapon, the one power she had over Jun Pyo was being snatched away from her by a spiky rock in which her shirt had gotten rather comfortably wrapped around. She was giggling as she breezed her way through the situation by yanking on the free material.

Meanwhile, the adrenaline flowing through her protected her from realising how much her muscles were crying for oxygen, her lungs were working over time and the heat of the sun was dehydrating her struggling form.

Once it dawned on her what she would have to do, the sheer exhaustion from swimming in such strong waters finnaly washed over her. As soon as she began contemplating just forgetting about it and sinking, was when she knew.

She had to strip.

Once at shore, she determined it would better better to blend in with the other streakers than go back to it Jun Pyo see her in a bikini, after all she was fully clothed compared to some...

That fact did not stop her heart pounding so hard against her chest she thought her rib cage was a bass drum when she was running. Really, running, back to the hotel.

"Pleas dont be here please dont be here please dont be here!"

_Why wont the key fit! what the hell is wrong with this thing...ahh, what should I do? did I pick up the wrong one? No. I cant have, I put it with my stuff seperate from them-_

_**Room Active**_

A tall shadow was leaning over her cold, sandy body. Knowing immediately it would be _one_ of them. She braced her self, biting her lip, she did the opposite of barging in her room, shutting the door and booking a flight all the way to China, where nobody knew her.

"Sunbae!"

A warm, empathetic smile turned her goosebumps into warmed, smooth skin.

Her arms flung around him. Her entire body against his heated torso.

_Thank God it's Sunbae! If it had to be anyone it-_

In response he tentatively placed his arms round her waist, the feeling of his bare hands bringing warmth and closeness to her desperate skin brought the reality of what she was doing.

As quickly as she threw her semi-naked body onto his. She retracted, standing glued to the exact same spot she was a three seconds ago.

Trying to recover the situation, she smiled and walked into her room saying nothing, hoping he didn't notice her cheeks burning as if she were cooking them.

_How much does he work out...?_

That very question sealed her fate, her stomach churned with excitement and her entire body flared with new found heat.


	5. Surley its the heat

That fateful evening the entire group had to re-assemble. Jan Di slipped in late as she could so they wouldn't notice the lack of material Jun Pyo had manhandled her into. Though in the end it was all pretty worthless. The only remaining seat was by Ji Hoo's side.

Whats worse? Being frozen by the chill of the monster sitting next to you? Or melting into the radiating heat of the man you want to lunge at every time he bats an eyelid?

No time for an answer. Jun Pyo was maneuvering Jan Di like he was parking a car, and sat her firmly next to the silent, deep breathing shadow next to her. Jun Pyo was unaware of what this was doing to his girl of interest. He just knew he wanted to be opposite her, he needed to make sure she ate well, and drank.

Jan Di avoided all acknowledgment and pressed a wine glass between her reddened lips before her body made contact with her chair.

_Why am I like this...surely its the heat...and the wine..._

While she kidded herself her new found passion was provoked by her suddenly empty wine glass, Ji Hoo observed calmly.

"Your a drinker?"

His sudden approach left her wordless, she gazed at him as if to say "You mean you _want _to speak to me?"

Jun Pyo darted his gaze through them.

"Ahh...that."

She obediently distance herself from the glass. Ji Hoo smirked.

"Since we are here. Wouldn't vodka be better?"

_Vodka? _

"V-Vodka?"

_He wants me drunk?_

Her face said it all. Her heart lurched as she witnessed the laugh that sang through Ji Hoo's handsome smile. Jan Di herself began convulsing with nervous giggles.

"Ji Hoo! Are you serious? Shes a commoner! She probably wont even be able to keep that wine down!"

Both looked at Jun Pyo blankly. Not realizing he was involved as well.

"Fine, load her up. Your holding her hair back when shes puking it all up tomorrow."

Both looked at each other with knowing smiles. They had mentally agreed it would be a bad idea to collapse with laughter in front of the most ticked of person in the group.

Looking ahead of Jun Pyo while he battled Yi Jung for food, Jan Di saw a view that calmed her like cool water to a fiery wave of embarrassment that had played with her mind for quiet some time.

Staring directly at Ji Hoo, she knew that no matter what "Situation" She got into, she could happily move on, just like he could.

* * *

Looking at her, there was nothing particularly different. Her clothes were still pre-planned by Jun Pyo, therefore tacky and revealing. Her hair was pinned back and her smile still warmed him better than the Russian summer heat. But knowing what he knew. Knowing what lay beneath her (short ) pale fuchsia dress. Everything he registered was now, 100% and completely...

Different.


	6. It's Definatly the heat

"Why are you here?"

He swallowed deeply. Jan Di searched deep into his eyes. As if they could tell her the answer he couldn't bear to say.

"I..."

The cold space slowly closed between them. Ji Hoo stepped closer to her until his hands linked around her waist. Her skin tingled, responding to his touch so strongly her vision blurred the angelic white silhouette sinfully uniting his torso with hers.

She watched his face soften as he diverted his eyes toward her deep red lips. He brushed them with his thumb, smoothing his cool skin over the heated embrace of her open mouth.

"Came here for this."

His hair fell over his eyes, shadowing his face as he came closer to her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the very thing she had been aching for ever since-

"YAH! DRY CLEANER!"

Her still body jerked awake in response to the ear piercing ringing tearing through her dreams.

_Why are things louder then normal? _

Against her own will she prised open her eyes, but saw nothing more than a white blur before her eyes.

_Ji Hoo...?_

Jun Pyo. With a very large mega phone pressed against her crumbled face.

"We are going out. Get dressed."

He threw a curtain of shocking pink material at her along with some tiny clanking metal-like objects and walked wordlessly out of the room.

* * *

Stomping down the stairs. A grumpy Jan Di tugged at the florescent material. Why she wore it well...she didn't really know.

Heading down she stormed toward the group. For that moment, they were speechless.

They had seen Jan Di clean up before. They had seen her in pretty heals and mini dresses. But somehow she managed to pull something of with this deep pink garment ( she gave the jewelry a miss ) and it was something that no man could resist.

Elegance.

Granted it was only a top, but combined with her own choice of a black mini skirt and wedge sandals, she portrayed the image of a model walking of the beach and into a photo shoot.

"WHAT IS IT NOW JUN PYO!"

The stunned silence was destroyed by an unhappy Jan Di.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE INTO NOW!"

"AISH! Shut up will you! How can such a shrill voice come from something so tiny! I don't even want to know what would happen if I squeezed you..."

"Don't even try it."

Yi Jung broke the chain of stingy insults.

"Yah Geum Jan Di, Jun Pyo here was just admiring you, right?"

A flushed Jun Pyo avoided eye contact.

"Ah...whatever. Where is Ji Hoo."

Unable to handle the sound of his voice, she began to play with the seams of her top, bidding time until the redness faded.

"Where do you think I am?"

A voice drifted in from nowhere. All head turned to face the figure suddenly standing beside them. As if he had been looking over them for all this time.

"Ji Hoo...when did you get here?"

As if the question was never asked, Ji Hoo turned around in silence and headed for the lobby exit. Pausing only to look at Jan Di's outfit. Blankly, he turned his head away from her as the rest of the group followed.

Disbelief poured over her. She continued to stare at him, long after he dragged his eyes away.

_I look awful...Ji Hoo thinks I look...awful._

Looking around, she spied others girls in exact copies of the very garment she had on. Skinny arms, fake hair and make-up smothered all over their already pretty faces.

_You Bastard!_

She suddenly saw what a huge mistake it was to let Jun Pyo dress her. Trying to nurse the wound, she wrapped her arms around herself, falsifying a chill in the cooked summer air.

"Ah, I will be right back!"

In one motion she was scuttling up the stairs and dashing madly for her room. She arrived thirty seconds later wearing a long grey cardigan.

Stunned, pink faces looked at her. Silence was meet with her panicked arrival.

"Jan Di...are yo-"

"Ah Lets go already! Where is this place anyway? Is it shopping or another beach?"

Like a set of domino's all eyes turned to face the leader of the pack. But he was to busy gawking at the sudden transformation of the runt of the litter.

"Ah...its a-"

"Were going sightseeing."

Ji Hoo offered a smile. Her over-heated face glowed. She exhaled.

"Great! Lets go!"

* * *

She couldn't take it. They had trekked alongside beautiful statues and buildings, Jan Di tried to appreciate them, honestly. But behind the mask. She was dying.

The dark, heavy thick material trapped every single particle of heat tight inside her body. She was searing. Heat passed heavily into her lungs and back out in short, limited breathes.

"Jan Di...aren't you hot?"

"Ah, stop worrying im fine!"

Accepting it without much interest, Yi Jung returned to studying a female muse covered in smooth, black cement and wearing nothing else. Her sensual pose and lack of clothes somewhat struck interest in the boys hearts.

"It seems woman here are more...curvacious, eh Woo Bin Ah?"

"Your right about that."

Suddenly, she felt much cooler.

"OK everybody, Lunch!"

She began following the group. A sudden blink and she was no longer on her feet. Her head was pounding and Ji Hoo's s distinct smell was all she could take in.

Wait...What?

* * *

Knowing Jun Pyo. He would personally fly Korea's Number 1 doctor all the way over hear only to make the simple diagnosis Ji Hoo had made the moment they set of together.

Which is why he swiftly carried her away from the second her body began deflating.

"Jan Di...are you awake yet?"

Air. Cool, refreshing air was against her skin. But she couldn't understand why...was the cardigan one of those ones with holes in?

"Here. Drink this."

...Those really weren't her style. But neither was that ugly pink top Jun Pyo gave her...

_Oh. I see._

Suddenly getting her head back. She realized she probably fainted and Ji Hoo knew why. She rubbed the pale skin on her arms. Massaging the remainders of scorching heat from her mind.

Taking a sip of water. She saw they were the only two sitting on a bench in a quiet yet beautiful street, with creamy pebble floors and quaint boutiques around them.

"Where is...?"

Ji Hoo looked at her. Waiting for her to finish her question.

"...You know"

A slight smirk left his lips.

"Either admiring more nude statues or...looking for us."

The insinuation of what the two of them could be doing alone made her blood boil once again. She downed more tasteless liquid to try and sustain consciousness.

Despite facing away. She knew he was looking at her. With those deep, soul digging "Ji Hoo" eyes.

She braved looking at him. He didn't divert his gaze.

"...What-what is it?"

His eyes moved toward her outfit, as if it were a final evaluation, he nodded and looked away.

"You look nice today."

Her heart surged. She tried her best to shun the hysterical laugh at her own stupidity about to burst through her.

"But-if this was how you dressed everyday...You wouldn't be Geum Jan Di. Do you understand?"

She understood. She finally smiled and stared straight ahead. Deciding this was the best view she had seen today.


	7. So Near

_Half way._

_The middle._

_50%_

_The shiny light between life and death!_

_However you look at it, it was going to go by so quickly now since over half the trip was done-_

_Right? _

_Don't get me wrong, it has been fun. Russia is beautiful and...even being with Jun Pyo has been kind of fun. But you know full well Jan Di...He is not the problem._

_Ji Hoo's new Girlfriend is._

**Bashes own head**

_OK, OK, she may not be his girlfriend because she is not dating him. But she has been basically throwing herself at him! All day everyday, whenever he comes down stairs to meet everyone she is there! "How are you Sunbae?" "Do you need anything Sunbae?" Her voice sounds like one of those phone sex girls, what is..._

…_.What is wrong with me? How can I be so disrespectful...she just likes him. At least she doing something with her feelings instead of doing nothing like I do..._

"Yah! What are you doing? We have a trip today-you better be alert. Its important."

Taking in her surroundings. She searched eagerly for the rest of the party. Frowning, she turned to face Jun Pyo.

"But...where is everyone."

Wrong question. A sinister growl took over his face as his claw latched onto her jacket, pulling it along with her to the car."

"W ha-What is this Jun Pyo?"

"Aish! Stop questioning everything!"

He shoved her head into a black, sleek void. In silence they travelled for what seemed like hours.

* * *

A yellow glow penetrated her closed eyes. Reacting to the sudden heat she retracted the privacy of her dreams to see a blur of blinding yellow, tangy orange and dewy red sunset glows before her. She couldn't speak. It was to beautiful.

She spied Jun Pyo's face. It looked as if it was his birthday and he was expecting a firetruck.

"Well? Worth the travel time?"

Silently nodding, a sudden foreign item was in her hands. White sparks reflected of the sunlight, making her hand glisten.

"Jun Pyo..."

"Put it on."

She couldn't. It was to much. The sudden pain of her guilt ran nauseating shame through her stomach. She thrust the jewelry in his hand before a single, sorrowful tear started falling.

Strangely he accepted it. She felt his presence disappear as he got up.

_I can't. I wont..._

Soft skin brushed her cheek. She felt a cold, sudden chill around her neck.

Oh No.

"Ju-Jun Pyo."

"Jan Di?"

He was innocent. He had no clue as to why she wouldn't accept it.

She had no choice. He let her place the solid gold heart round her neck. Securing the tightly linked chain round her neck with his thick finger tips, she subconsciously she clasped the item with her clammy fingers. A second tear fell from her eyes as Jun Pyo leaned over her.

He retracted his arms to look at her. Panicking, she threw her own body forward, returning his hug a little to aggressively.

The deep breath she tried to hold in was exhaled shakily, being careful not to give anything away. Now, more than ever, all she wanted was to see Sunbae, to tell him everything. She wanted the strong, loving arms around her to be Ji Hoo's.

"Aish...Its not even real...honestly I try to sink to your level and not get you expensive gifts and you still cry over nothing?"

A harsh laugh was forced out of her lungs, however was quickly drowned in more tears.

"Ah-what is this?"

"Shut up...please."

Stunted by her sudden openness, he did everything he could to stop it, to find the usual loopholes in his persona to reject it but...

All he could do was smile.

* * *

As the daylight dimmed Jan Di had calmed down. Sitting on the rich, cushy material one of the loungers in a room the size of her-no DOUBLE the size of her house, she contemplated the theory she had never thought she would consider. Feeling a sudden sense of freedom, escapism at the prediction of her own fate, she decided not to wait a second longer, the truth needed to be said...now.

She removed the delicate, slender chain wrapped around her neck, releasing the clasp from the lock and filling with regret, she set it down on the bedside table. Making her way through the door, she prayed she would be able to find him.

A moment in the corridor and she realized this would be a literal hunt, she quickened her pace, excitement growing rapidly by the second, knowing that, for once, something good was going to come out of being with the grasp of the F4.

She flew down the stairs, deciding to check the exclusive music rooms first.

Jun Pyo will be so mad. But hopefully, with..._his_ support, and...maybe even his love, we can get through it. He would not abandon me...whether he feels the same or not.

Walking boldly through the gold tiled center of the floor, she took a brisk glance around the lobby for him-Nope. Not here, right as if he would be.

I mean...If Jun Pyo wants me to be happy then...surely he will let me go...eventually.

Ah-whats this? Sunbae's girlfriend found someone new! Eew-why are they doing that in the middle of such a prestigious hotel? Jan Di felt like screaming "Hey this isn't the back of macdonalds!" But she decided to let her be-actually he looks a little like Ji Hoo...well...whatever floats your boat!

Hey maybe we will swim together-

As she froze in the center of the lobby, the rest of the world moved quickly around Jan Di as she submerged herself in isolated disbelief. Staring straight ahead, she anticipated what really was in the dark corner over to her right.

As people walked pass, a few taking nonchalant glances, she stood blind sighted by the distant view of the man she loved kissing another girl.


	8. Maybe Not

Pulling her sore eyes shut, Jan Di begged herself to sleep. For the hundredth time she rolled over, feeling the temporary relief of the cool bedsheets against her burning skin be stolen away by the heat spreading all over her body.

She let her lids heavily open once again. Looking out of the fully open window at the moon glaring in.

…_Why me? Why did I fall for someone so unpredictable?_

Her tired, overheated body gave in to her mental fight to stay awake. Heavily dragging herself out of the gold encrusted bed, she found a silk dressing gown ( Hotel's ) and cushy white slippers ( Hotel's ) and shuffled into the golden light poking through the room's door.

Feeling a little more awake and MUCH cooler. She let her body drop its full weight onto the vintage lounger, surrounded by yet more elegant furniture which was mostly unoccupied aside from a very stressed looking businessman placed carefully opposite her.

Feeling the sweat on her neck cool as she rested her head against the back of the chair for support. She took a genuine step back and look over the events that happened.

Surely enough it was days old, and Jan Di hadn't got a wink of sleep at night since then, which, convenient enough for her meant she slept through most of the long car journeys in the day time. Though it didn't help much...She could always smell Ji Hoo's gorgeous, green tea scent whenever he was sat next to her.

But...aside from all this...she was not angry, or hurt. It was just nice. She genuinely felt that she got him to warm to her. When he smiled or even laughed at something funny she said, it wasn't just to be polite, he really was amused by it. It was rare that Jan Di saw real happiness in him.

* * *

She knew it was morning. She the smell of egg rolls and green tea overwhelmed her, even from all the way in the lobby she could smell it.

It was no wonder, a tray full of food sat right in front of her, with another tray already consumed accompanying it.

Confused, she lolled her head in a vague direction to try and find the invisible breakfast maker. As it turns out, she was leaning against it.

Innocently turning the pages of a Russian newspaper was Ji Hoo, using only one arm as Jan Di had trapped the other one under her own two hands.

Detecting movement, he looked down to see her bewildered face looking up at him. Ignoring it completely, he silently indicated to the tray.

"Wait, when did you get here?"

Without a word he poured deep green tea into a mug, making it perfectly clear there would be no communication until she was fed.

Giving in, she took a set of chopsticks and began stabbing a large egg roll, to show she was doing the right thing, Ji Hoo offered her a warm smile at last. Delighted, she continued eating, in hope of more praise from him.

It was not until she was half way through, that the memories of the past few days came back, the reason she couldn't sleep in the first place, the tiresome efforts to avoid him, and through sheer exhaustion she had forgotten it all. New waves of sudden hurt and emotion washed over her. The previously wonderful food turned into sickening mush in her mouth. Doing her best to consume the remaining substance, she quietly placed her chopsticks down, bowed and left Ji Hoo, refusing to look at his face in case he somehow managed to wear some sort of intense look that would make her stay and crawl into his arms.

She did her best to pull herself away from the desire to go back to him.

"Are you mad because I kissed a girl?"

The words shot through her like cold, passive bullets. She turned around to see his strong body leaning against a pillar, steel, chestnut shaped eyes stared straight through her, waiting a response.

Their eyes locked in battle. Both unwilling to let the other see weakness in their gaze. Frozen as statues.

Summing every ounce of strength she had, she turned around wordlessly and continued her stroll back to her room.

* * *

_Up early as usual, Ji Hoo expected to see the usual emptiness in the lobby as it was to early for tourists to be slumming there, drinking coffee and bubbling about their daily adventures through beautiful Russian town after beautiful Russian town._

_Only there, curled in the corner of a gold armchair, was Jan Di. A small smirk left his lips and cautiously he placed himself beside her._

_He could never not notice how cute she was. Her big, round eyes were closed of by smooth white lids with a flutter of naturally long lashes, her nose looked slim and pointed like a cat, though when she faced him it look smaller and cuter. But today, looking at her properly he realized how drained she looked. Her skin was no longer creamy, but pale and gaunt. She had deep circles under her eyes and her lips were dry. _

_At once, he was concerned, he stroked her face gently, without warning her hand wrapped around his, the second one clinging to his arm. _

_He was stunned. Did she know he was there? Was she even awake?_

_Seeing the stillness of her face, he decided whatever the situation was. He didn't want to move. Not one inch._


	9. Is it a little cold in here?

The blinding glow shot scorching beams against her face. Her body lay flat and sprawled on the floor.

Jan Di's face released from its screwed contortion, relaxing her eye lids so they opened, and greeted the light.

Sharply she closed of her vision and, soon enough she was back in the hallway, staring straight at Ji Hoo with, quiet lamely, nothing to say to him.

BANG BANG BANG

The tension of her mouth changed from spread to a tight twist. She glared begrudgingly at the door, for it was no where near a good enough barrier between her and..._him._

Her sanctuary was soon soiled as Jun Pyo barged in, marking his territory with sprays sea water dripping of him, dampening everything in his path.

Strutting over Jan Di and grabbing the white dressing gown strung over the chair, he roughly ran it over his tanned skin.

Before he even really noticed her presence ( in her own room ), panic ran cold through her as she discovered the possibility that she could be wearing no clothes.

_What was the last thing I was wearing..._

The soaked material landed with a thump on the floor, her head spun, seeing the crumpled bundle. Nervously, she looked down.

Relief warmed her blood as she saw she in fact had a bikini and a t-shirt on. She could not have loved that flimsy material more than right now.

A blunt object hit her side.

"Yah, why aren't you wearing this!"

She could not see what he was whining about. It was directly under the painful glare of the light. Feebly batting his foot of her side so she could get up, she looked horizontally for the first time since...how long?

_oh..._

Through disorientated vision she saw the glisten of the necklace he had given her.

Right then, in that merciless moment. Something told her to look behind Jun Pyo's head.

She spied a stone cold Ji Hoo, who had stopped to look at the two of them, half naked ( Jun Pyo also in swimwear ). In Jan Di's room.

She began twisting a strand of her hair.

"Sorry Jun Pyo, I took it of to swim. You would probably kill me if it got damaged."

Knowing he couldn't argue and, given Jan Di's soft tone, he wavered to her, placing the necklace reasonably softly in her open hand.

"Put it on. We are going out this evening."

Turning around to leave, Jan Di panicked as her saving grace was about to see Ji Hoo watching them.

"Wait!"

Stunned, Jun Pyo turned around to face her.

"Do it for me."

She threw the chain in his hand, faced away from him and pulled her hair back slowly.

Not really knowing what was going on but defiantly NOT complaining, Jun Pyo let the gem fall over her chest and rung the link around her neck, she delicately placed the center of the piece between her collar bone.

When fastened she looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Is it in the middle?"

Impulsively he looked at the necklace, only to realize how close it was to the line of her bikini cup. Embarrassed, he looked away.

"Ye...Yeah. It is."

"Ah, good. Well, im going to get changed now so..."

Receiving the signal, he made for the door, Jan Di observed his stiff, uncomfortable movements and smiled. Ji Hoo had long disappeared.


	10. Cruel Intentions

_Was that the right thing to do?_

She finally approved of the way the stretched garment wrapped around her body. Ironing down the material over her breasts, she decided it was about time she saw some bra straps through the thin cotton.

_Of COURSE it was!_

Playing rebellion to her conscience she yanked the rouge lipstick out of her slender purse and ran it over her mouth delicately. Showing her teeth to the crystilised mirror. To make sure there were no marks.

_Ji Hoo...would he want to date someone like you?_

She stopped. Looking at herself, seeing an fast wave of disgrace staring back at her. She was selling herself. Purring and prowling for attention from a man she had next to no interest in, and what was the result?

Unexpectedly, she smiled.

Well of course it was winning Ji Hoo back! He wore that look every time he saw her with Jun Pyo, that shows JELOUSY. Doesn't it?

Besides...Jan Di didn't even do anything with Jun Pyo, therefore she can't be that bad can she be?

Smiling at herself fully justified, she gave a quick glance to her heavily made eyes reflected in the light.

_Silly Jan Di. Those girls that they all date NEVER doubt themselves!_

Flaunting out of the bathroom, she almost ran back to Jun Pyo to play "Desirable" for the rest of the night. Meanwhile her body had halted, and turned to stare at Ji Hoo.

That look. That cold, disgusted look. As if her were staring at a sick puppy that looked so ugly you just wanted to put it down.

Only a second later did her existence disappear as he diverted his gaze straight ahead of him.

Her stomach plummeted. Her skin drained of color and her repressed body froze.

Ji Hoo did not pay attention Jun Pyo once.

* * *

No way could Jan Di go back there. The game would be over and, knowing her luck, the cheap, unstable "dress" would pop and blood may actually start circulating.

Luckily they had eaten local tonight, so it wasn't exactly a hike through the dusk to the hotel.

_But still these shoes are getting awfully uncomfortable. How do those other girls do it?_

The familiar glow comforted her. She allowed her skin to be warmed, feeling return to her hands as she embraced the feeling of blood traveling round her body and into her heart.

_First things first. Get out of these shoes before you leave your feet at the door._

She knew it was inappropriate to walk around with no slippers. But being in a hotel, she was confident they had been graced with worse events. She met a passing couple on her way to sanctuary. Chills ran instinctively through her spine as the blonde girl looked at her with the same look as Ji Hoo, the strange old man didn't meet her eyes once. But was DEFINATLY looking at her.

Perching down on a empty sofa, she began the procedure. Meanwhile, she sensed a blackened figure approaching her.

Raising her head, she found a man shadowing her. He was a Russian native, with long hair scraped back across his scalp. Small blue eyes and a toothy smile.

( **Russian, **Korean )

"**Hi there."**

Not knowing what else to do. She bowed her head and returned to untieing her heel.

"**Need some help?"**

Her concentration was suddenly broken by the mans hands around her ankle. Shocked, her head snapped, shooting a confused expression at him.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned, as if he realized something obvious.

"**Relax. Just helping you."**

No more relieved of the situation, she lightly tugged her foot, telling him that she wanted it back.

"**Hey hey, just trying to help girl. Where are you from? Thailand? China?"**

Understanding only his over-friendly expression. She stood up firmly, trying to hide the scorching pain of stiletto straps embedding themselves into her delicate bones.

"I'm going."

A strong grip took hold of her hand.

"**Wait! Look your all alone sweetheart, why don't you join me in my room? Are you an immigrant?"**

She wouldn't get through to him, desperately she searched for help. Hotel Staff, guards. Anyone?

No one.

Feeling more and more trapped, she yanked her hand away and speedily took of. Frantically searching for her key card. Gripping it tight as if it were the key to salvation.

Heavy footsteps enclosed from behind her, the long hallway extended further and further and, on virtually bleeding heels, broke into a sprint. Her panting became heavier than the energy she was exerting as hysterical adrenaline soared through her.

**"Hey! Where are you going babe?"**

Shaking violently, Jan Di shoved the key into the lock and lunged for bolt button on the other side. Shrill, stunted gasps left her lungs.

"**Whatever slut. Go back to the paddy fields."**

The weakened, pulsating form crumpled to the floor. A cold chill brushed against her chin.

Almost exploding with anger, she ripped the chain from her neck and threw it at bin, then advanced to pull the platforms of her tender feet.

Behind the mask of products, she was Jan Di again. Mascara was running gown her face, hair tangled. But she was no longer that monster. Never would be again.

Less aggressively, she peeled of the dress and limped to the bathroom. Finding a bottle of ointment, Jan Di began smoothing the cool, pain relief onto her burning skin.

The F4 did not return until midnight.

* * *

To dark? Tell me now if it is lol. After all the beginning of the story was pretty mellow. ^_^


	11. A Rainy Day

Cemented to the grey block. Jan Di attempted self preservation by hailing warm air onto her stiff hands, clinging to a fluorescent tennis ball.

The middle of a chipped wall overlooking abandoned tennis courts seemed the perfect place to reflect on a bright, white sunny holiday in Russia. But Jan Di could only think of what she was staring at. Courts cast aside. Damaged grounds and a smoky grey sky.

Sighing at her own innocence that sitting in the middle of a smudged cloudy box would do anything for her. She summoned a little enthusiasm to move her body toward the once symmetrical exit door, tailing on its springs.

Her loneliness disappeared as she finally noticed Yoon Ji Hoo's presence. Just outside the slanted doorway. His body perfectly aligned with its former position.

Instinctively. She wore a positive smile and almost began a cheery greeting for her shy and reserved friend.

She clicked that she would not get to witness the transition between Ji Hoo and Sunbae. Which she found privately beautiful to admire. His stunning features becoming alive...

No. Today her Sunbae was not not going to be seen.

Surprise sent a slight twitch through her as her eyes registered his silhouette moving toward her. Understanding the hint, she bowed her head as obediently as she could and moved around his tall figure.

Naturally, Jan Di's vision tracked his palm extending from his pocket and stopping in front of her torso. Eyes fixed. She tried to solve the new puzzle that Ji Hoo suddenly presented her with.

_Why...is he holding his hand out to me?_

Gazing at his pale, empty hand. She brought her own palms up, and realized that all he wanted was the tennis ball.

Almost relieved at the simplicity of his request she placed the ball carefully in the center of his palm. He snatched it swiftly in his grip and strolled to the other side of a net.

She traced his smooth, elegant walk through the grey forest. Standing in the middle of a faded white square, he gestured for her to stand in front of him. On the other side of the net.

With a glimmer of hope, she complied. Her emotions suddenly soared and she wanted to cry. He had communicated with her.

Gently. He let the ball flee from his grip. It bounced softly but firmly on Jan Di's side. It was an easy catch. But still gave her undivided concentration. She couldn't bear the though of missing it.

She threw a less steady but catch able shot. Ji Hoo leant out slightly to receive it. Her heart lurched.

_Stop that! Throw it in the middle you idiot!_

The motion repeated again. This time Ji Hoo put a little more strength in it. Forcing Jan Di to step back a little to let it bounce. Her calm exterior couldn't reflect the panic inside-Should she return it as vigorously? Or should she, for once not be so competitive?

A middle ground was cast. Somehow. But all of a sudden the game stopped. Ji Hoo imprisoned the ball in his clasp. He appeared to gaze intently at the object in his hand.

Finally he directed his gaze to her unguided form. Almost mirroring his own stand.

"Did you think it would win Jun Pyo over?"

The question stunted her. So much she almost missed the blurry object flying toward her. She jerked back and caught it. Judging by the soreness of her hands. She was lucky she wasn't blacked out.

"...What?"

He didn't answer. Not knowing what else to do. She passed it back to him.

"Acting like all those other girls. Changing into someone unrecognizable. Did you think that would make him like you?"

Ball back to Jan Di. She took a moment.

"I thought he already did."

A small thud sounded as the ball landed easily in his palm. He now rested his gaze fully on Jan Di's wondering eyes.

"So...you thought it would bring me to you?"

Her response was the same speed of the ball. Through a defensive "No" The ball speed past. Clashing against the metal bar behind her.

Neither party moved to retrieve it. With nothing in their hands they simply stood. Staring.

For a moment she wondered if he heard her. Just as she opened her mouth to repeat herself. He moved.

It wasn't until he was standing over the girl who couldn't look at him. Did he speak again.

"Then why were you so angry?"

Angry?

…

Angry.

"Did you just say...Angry?"

His silence was the best contribution to this entire conversation.

With her new found discovery. She proceeded to stride into the distance. As far away she could get from the man who obviously STILL didn't know...

She knew he would follow her. He would follow until the world ended. But of course...not for the reasons she would have liked to think. But just because persistence was in his persona.

Regardless. Her mood was undoubtedly switched. She had to distance herself. Her blood starting to heat. Heart racing and tears formed. She knew he knew this. Oh God she wished he didn't.

"Is it because you thought I wasn't there for you? You thought I would be with other girls? So you changed to?"

Displaced and deflated. She stopped her own storm. Stopping jaggedly and facing ahead.

"No..."

Her voice timbered. She could feel it was about to break.

"Then why?"

Her body lurched. Out of nowhere her tear stained face locked directly with his.

"BECASUE YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU"

Their eyes shifted. Ji Hoo face changed from stone to animation. Jan Di stood shakily. Panting through her own heartbreak in front of the man she so stupidly drove away.

The sky deepened as small beads of rain began forming on the surface.


	12. Game Play

Throughout the grand playroom golden beams reflected the tiled ceiling. Below the yellow glare, vibrant green boxes lay in perfect sync. The gentle click of marble clashing together occasionally disturbing the silence.

"Ji Hoo's quiet."

The two players glanced at their friend.

"You mean...again?"

Yi Jung portrayed a half-hearted smile as he arched his poised back to make another perfect shot. Woo Bin returned the look.

"But you know...this isn't normal, even for him. You think this has something to do with Jun Pyo?"

Understanding that F4's secret soft touch would not be letting this go, Yi Jung regained his posture and unloaded the cue from his hands.

"Only a real man could get under Ji Hoo's skin."

He explained while reaching for the sharpener.

"This has Jan Di's name written all over it."

The tone was menacing but Yi Jung kept his tone light. After all nobody could truly know the hearing ability of Ji Hoo's bat ears.

"Ahh...you mean the new Seo Hyun?"

Both exchanged guilty grins and began continuing their game.

Jun Pyo stopped himself from appearing from the shadows with each harsh draft of F4 voices. Hidden behind the door, the only silhouette he could spy was Ji Hoo's. His profile set against Jun Pyo's vision as he buried himself in a book.

Certain that the conversation had ended he drifted into the game room, Keeping a subtle radar on Ji Hoo with every movement.

"Jun Pyo! Your here?"

Smirking secretly at the sudden panic in both faces of his only honest companions. He decided they weren't the ones to be confronting and slapped Yi Jung's shoulder affectionately.

"Who's winning?"

"Ah-Ji Hoo was supposed to be monitoring that."

Yi Jung indicated to the far corner of the room.

"But it appears he has stepped out."

Not having looked up once or acknowledged Jun Pyo's presence, Ji Hoo was vastly creeping on the leaders nerves.

"Yah! What are you doing here? Your not even gonna play?"

His head rose slightly, straightening his body from its arch. Ji Hoo spoke coolly.

"Didn't you know? Those games require two players. Yi Jung and Woo Bin were already set."

His coldly calculated answer called for no response.

"Jun Pyo do you want to play?"

A small scoff sounded from the tallest F4.

"With you? You don't even play properly! Your fingers are all scrawny from plucking strings!"

Taking in the insult with no immediate reaction. Ji Hoo turned around in his chair.

"Not interested then?"

Their conversation shifted with a competitive twist. Brimming with confidence, Jun Pyo stretched silently for a pre-sharpend cue.

* * *

*Yi Jung and Woo Bin having left*

The first few rounds were silent and circulated smoothly under a harsh, low light. After Ji Hoo shoot a 4th ball into the pot, Jun Pyo spoke.

"Seen Jan Di lately?"

Ji Hoo stretched his arched torso further toward the targeted ball.

"Should I have?"

Jun Pyo watched his friend. His hair fell almost completely over his eyes, hitting the shot with perfect grace, the white and orange striped ball falling heavily into the net.

"No."

Jun Pyo bent down with the cue sticking out from underneath him.

"Have you?"

"She's avoiding me. Again."

He continued.

"I am usually left searching for her high and low with no luck. You, always find her."

"Maybe your looking to hard."

As his head rose, Jun Pyo decided it was time to face the shadowed silhouette in front of him.

"Maybe I'm not the one she wants to be finding her.

Simultaneously, they moved toward the sharpeners, settling at either end of the table and casually smoothing the cue surface.

"Then it would be better to stop."

Jun Pyo laughed.

"And let her fall in love with you?"

He had finally got Ji Hoo to twitch, something Jun Pyo wanted to do for a long time.

"Love can't be guided."

"It can't?"

Jun Pyo traced the suspicious gaze fixed on him as he made his way around the table.

"Then why is it that for the first time, Jan Di wore the clothes I asked her to? Drank with me and even flirted? On the vacation the I got her on board with?"

While expressing his triumph Jun Pyo witnessed the overflow of thoughts hidden behind Ji Hoo's blank exterior.

"Who says you convinced her to do all that?"

Retracting himself from the game. Ji Hoo found yet another new reason to track down Geum Jan Di.

* * *

Next Chapters the last!


	13. Meet you at the End

Jan Di let the soles of her shoes be grazed away by the heavy shuffling grinding against the concrete. Without the energy to hold her head up, she pridelessly let her neck limp forwards, chin almost beating against her collarbone. It wasn't until she approached the street which she walked down every day that something became worthy enough to grab her attention.

The murmur of the crowd contained inside wiped clean any history of a restaurant once hardly scraping by. Benches were full of people all sizes, ages and genders happily socializing with one another waiting to be seated, which was a relief to see. Throughout the restaurant there were large crowds of well settled customers with empty tables before them.

"Jan Di Ah! Get a move on! Were drowning in orders!"

Eyes wide and gleaming. Before her was heaven-it would take hours to feed the entire populous. She probably wouldn't be home before midnight. At least for tonight she would not crumple over her desk and think about him until she feel asleep. She ripped of her coat and pulled on her apron with an overwhelmingly wide grin.

* * *

"Two bowls of sweet porridge please and one vegetable."

"Yes, right away."

The clench in her stomach re tightened.

_I blamed him...just like that. For everything._

"Jan Di AH. Those people have left-clear the table."

…

Was he to blame...?

_Her arms flung around him. Her entire body against his heated torso._

_Thank God it's Sunbae! If it had to be anyone it-_

_In response he tentatively placed his arms round her waist, the feeling of his bare hands bringing warmth and closeness to her desperate skin brought the reality of what she was doing..._

_"V-Vodka?"_

_He wants me drunk?_

_Her face said it all. Her heart lurched as she witnessed the laugh that sang through Ji Hoo's handsome smile. Jan Di herself began convulsing with nervous giggles..._

_"...What-what is it?"_

_His eyes moved toward her outfit, as if it were a final evaluation, he nodded and looked away._

_"You look nice today."_

"Jan Di! Your cleaning the menus!"

Suddenly back in the chaos-her neglect to clear the laminated cars before wiping down with an dirty cloth was discovered.

* * *

She allowed her oil lubricated forehead to embrace the sudden chill of the night and watch the provocative memories play again through clipped eyes.

_Were we always just friends? _

Making a reluctant effort to push the door forward and step outside, Jan Di felt a cold slap of icy wind against her over heated face. She made no attempt to pull her fur hood over her eyes.

So many questions still desperately desired answers. Her entire body plunged into turbulent nausea as she considered that she would never see him again-to protect her selfish need to steer clear of any conformation that she had been boomeranged by her own actions.

Meaningless masses of black figures passed her with no communication desired. Keeping to herself in this way brought her back to the days of independence when being drove 2 minuets home by a sleek black limo was but a batty fantasy.

A raven, statuesque figure suddenly towered over her. A beaming light enhanced its shadow as it stood in front of a lamppost-and in Jan Di's path.

Her head snapped sharply with no hesitation to look it straight in the eye.

Or the general direction.

"Who are you?"

A small sound came from the individual as the shape of its head suddenly disappeared into its torso.

"Yah...Are you laughing? Whats funny?"

"You work so hard. Even your open eyes are blind."

The dark body emanating Ji Hoo's feather like voice began strolling backward. Once the light fell over his auburn hair Jan Di managed to catch her breath. His head curved until his heart provoking, easy smile met her gawking eyes.

"Aren't you coming?"

* * *

Seeing nothing but the bronze shadows of moderately lit streets before them. The pair walked side by side in a lazy atmosphere, neither feeling the strive to begin anything.

Apprehensively, Jan Di lifted her eyes, looking only slightly at Ji Hoo as he walked beside her.

"Have you been well?"

With no immediate answer, she endured a small sting of rejection pinning itself in her gut.

The sound of a deep breath brought life back into her security. With the sudden bravery to look at him attentively as he spoke.

"We are past small talk Jan Di."

She felt cowardly. The shame washed over her as she resided to silence.

"It's OK. You have already said everything."

Before her, Ji Hoo heavily closed his eyes and breathed deep.

"It's my turn to say something."

His gaze drifted onto hers. Meanwhile they had stopped walking completely. His eyes locked on to her wide, wondering expression.

The lack of movement brought violent chills through Jan Di's body, cold air vibrating across her spine in search of warmth.

Ji Hoo exhaled a smirk and began walking again.

"It's a shame that I am so useless to words."

Contemplating if that moment really happened, Jan Di took a few seconds to scurry after Ji Hoo got to her house before she did.

She followed his line of vision to her less than impressive place of residence and realized just how close they were to departing. Again.

"Sunbae doesn't have to talk. If you don't want to use words, there are better ways of communicating."

"There are?"

"Of course! People who hate each other will use their fists! People who are good friends will hug! People who love each other will..."

Months of bounded desires poured out of her entire being in a single breathless pant as Ji Hoo's tongue filled her entire mouth. Blood pounding sorely as her ears filled with a drum like beat.

Every asset she had used to prop up her smile, her body and mind, crumpled into a pile of dust as his voluptuous mouth engulfed hers

Her head suddenly warm in his protective grip, Ji Hoo embraced her in his hands as the short kiss reluctantly drew to a close, making sure he was still touching her as they gave in to the survival instinct of breathing air again.

In a final, subtle flail to keep her this close, he ran his tongue along her raw, almost swollen mouth, gathering her entire lip in the small brush.

Their now regulated breathing patterns didn't stop their bodies heaving as they inched their way closer to each other. They weren't finished, the unspeakable regret of the start of their relationship needed to be more than made up for.

"I'm...outside my...ha..house."

Ji Hoo seemed to remember where they were as he spied the unguarded windows of Jan Di's narrow residence.

He realigned his eyes to face only her and smiled.

"Soon then."

She met his lonely smile with a large grin.

"Soon."


End file.
